


A New Mission - Reader x Tony Stark

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Sass, new missions, no peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Eating breakfast in Avengers Tower doesn't come so quietly when Tony needs help.Based on Spider-Man: Homecoming (No spoilers).





	A New Mission - Reader x Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to upload as I get the chance and motivation. I’m forever writing but they’re little drabbles for the moment. Happy reading! xx

[](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/5d/d5/a35dd5857343866d99a021220ff73c64.gif)

You sat at the dining table with a steaming cup of tea and freshly made toast. 

There was a holographic newspaper being cast before you to read up on the events of the world but, if you were being honest, you were only interested in the bits where crime was taking place so you could plan the next quin-jet adventure. 

There was a robbery in Queens, a murder in Hells’ Kitchen, a scam allegation against Hammer Tech ( _typical_ ) - the crime waves never seemed to end. 

Turning the page with a swipe of your finger, you found yourself engrossed with a case involving stolen vibranium from your long-time friend T'Challa's city – Wakanda. It had been too long since you last visited.

Just as you got to the part where the Wakandan King had given a speech and addressed the public, a physical flyer broke through the hologram and landed on your now-empty plate. Instead of jumping back like an ordinary person, you merely chewed on the last bit of toast and glared at the paper, very unamused. 

' _Welcome to Midtown High_ ' the paper read. It was an enrolment poster to a high school in Queens. You were familiar with the name but not with the relevance to you. Swallowing your food, you took a sip of your tea and sighed. 

"Wow, Tony. I know you suck at math but going back to school's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" 

Tony’s face popped up from behind the hologram newspaper with a look of intrigue as if he was trying to figure out your reaction. Even at breakfast the man was dressed in an impeccable suit. He bookmarked the page that you were reading and switched the device off so he could properly communicate with his friend. 

"It's not for me." He replied with a huff, trying to hold his snarky comments back. You leaned back in your seat, set the tea cup aside, and jabbed the paper with your index finger. 

"I don't do high schools."

Tony smirked and walked past you to the kitchen bench behind and picked an apple from the fruit basket, toying with the object in his hand. 

"No, you just steal a Quin-jet to kick ass on the down-low. You were thinking Wakanda next, right?" He wondered with a shrug. 

_He shouldn’t know about that_ , you thought to yourself, muscles tensing. 

Tony had been sidelining you on missions ever since you picked Steve’s side during their Civil War. You figured that it was just him proving how pissed he was with your decision but it started to become so frustrating that you needed to take matters into your own hands. 

To be fair, you only borrowed the Quin-jet. 

Sighing, you turned around in your seat just in time to watch your friend bite into the fruit with a crisp crunch. 

"How long have you-"

"Known?" Tony finished and looked up at the ceiling. "From the moment that you started."

"And Midtown High is your way of what, time out?" You asked and pursed your lips as you pretended to think hard. “Because I’m pretty sure you’ve made your point.” 

"No, it's my way of asking you for help."

"With what?" It wasn't like Tony to admit he needed assistance with anything, at least to you. 

Tony smiled. He genuinely missed these fiery arguments with you and lowered the apple. 

"The kid that you were mad at me for bringing to the airport fight-”

“Peter Parker? The Spider-boy?" You wondered, remembering the boy to be full of life and being star-struck and apologetic when he fought against you. 

“That’s the one.” Tony nodded. “He needs a guiding hand in his superhero antics and you’re the only person I trust.”


End file.
